


Anything

by jesseofthenorth



Series: Carry me Home [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are finally awake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> last little bit of schmoop in the series  
> and also  
> The End

Danny waited as long as he could. Let Steve sleep and slept himself enough that he felt waterlogged and fuzzy when he came to the surface again.  
He probably would have gone back to sleep if he didn't have to piss so bad his back teeth were floating.

Danny got up, being as stealthy as he could while stumbling and punch drunk from too much sleep.

It felt like he pissed for an hour.

He was planning on going back to sleep right up until the moment he stepped back into the room and saw Steve stretched out in the bed they had shared for the last day. All the lines gone from his face, Steve bore little resemblance to the usually focused and often keyed up man Danny spent so much of his work life trying to keep up with while reining him in.

Here, now laid out across the rumped bedding he looked like every fantasy Danny had been trying to keep under raps since he met the man.

Danny thought about the moment 3 days ago when he realized Steve might really be gone for good. The deep stab of regret he had felt would have driven Danny right to the ground if there hadn't still been hope.

He watched Steve sleep for another moment, acknowledging he was done leaving room for regret. He was done talking himself out of shit. Danny remembered the look in Steve's eyes when Danny leaned in and kissed him.

Danny would probably remember it for the rest of his life. He had never wanted anything more in his _life_ it wasn't until that moment that he saw the same want reflected back at him.

He walked quietly toward the bed knowing that the moment there was no turning back _from_ was 14 hours behind him.

Danny climbed back into bed slowly not wanting to wake Steve. It was easy enough, he just moved in and pressed close to the miles of torso and legs and back. He fitted a leg in between thighs, rested an arm across a bruise free section of torso and rested his cheek against a shoulder blade. He shivered a little when Steve's heat started to soak in, partly from being a little cool and partly from the sensation of finally being there.

Danny closed his eyes and let his breathing even out again.

He felt a deep breath roll through the body next to him and a shudder and a hitch speaking of pain, then Steve moved to face him. “What are you doing?” Steve asked a smile on his face.

“Getting as close to you as I can.” Danny whispered and waited to see what Steve would do.

“Let me help you out with that” he said and gingerly moved his arm to wrap around Danny, who did _not/ _miss the wince when Steve pulled him even closer.__

When he had him Steve stayed very still and watched, eyes never leaving Danny, who could feel a flush creeping across his face from the blatant scrutiny.

“Are we having a moment here , Steven?” Danny said trying to crack the tension by cracking wise.

“Did you mean it?” Steve asked voice gone still and quiet. “What you said yesterday?”

“I said a lot of things yesterday.” Danny realized as soon as he said it that it wasn't actually true. There had been very little talking in the last 24 hours.

“Anything” Steve answered cutting his eyes away.

Danny knew him well enough to know Steve looked away so he wouldn't have to see denial in Danny's eyes. Danny was so far past denial there was nothing to do except lean in and kiss him again. “Anything” Danny insisted.

This time... this time was everything the last time hadn't been. Heat and pressure and want and a little demand. God, he loved the way Steve kissed back. So hungry and hot. Even if it hadn't been forever since he'd kissed another man, it was never like this, no matter who Danny had been kissing. Danny thought it was almost worth the wait and a little tragic they hadn't been doing this all along , but soon enough he wasn't even thinking about that.

“Anything” Steve whispered into Danny's mouth.

“Everything” Danny offered.

Steve probably meant it to go further but the tired droop of his eyelids and the exhausted weight of his limbs combined with pained hitches in his breath every time he moved... well at all really, meant it was all he was going to get.

“We got time” Danny told him pulling back a little and smiling.

It was true, they did.


End file.
